


Merlin's Birthday

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was true that they were friends, but it was also true that he was hopelessly in love with Arthur. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters. This was written for fun and not for profit. 
> 
> This is going to be a four to five part story posted weekly for prompts from [CAMELOT DRABBLE](http://camelot_drabble.livejournal.com/) community.
> 
> Also written for Merlin_Writers' January Theme: Friends to Lovers

If you asked Merlin about his relationship with Arthur and how they had known each other for so long, he would have probably lied and told you that they were just friends. Because, even if it technically _was_ a lie, there was some honesty to it. 

It was true that they were friends, but it was also true that he was hopelessly in love with Arthur. 

Merlin had met Arthur back in the sandbox, where they laughed so hard snot came out of their noses and they didn't care. They only laughed more. When they chased girls around and threw toys at them and called them names. When girls threw their own toys back at and made faces at them. 

They'd been friends for a very long time. 

They'd been friends when Merlin came out of the closet at the age of fourteen and expected his family and friends to abandon him. His expectations had been wrong when Arthur was the first one to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. When Arthur had told Merlin that if no one accepted him, he still would. 

They'd been friends still when his mum had embraced him and told him she loved him no matter what. When Morgana had feigned heartbreak; saying that she'd only hoped that Merlin would marry her one day. When Gwen had teased him about staring at their history professor's arse for longer than was normal. 

They'd been friends when Arthur himself came out of the closet at the age of seventeen as bisexual. He'd told Merlin first that maybe he liked boys just as much as he liked girls. That maybe he preferred boys a bit more than girls. 

They'd been friends through everything. 

So yeah, technically, they were just friends. But Merlin knew every night he went to bed, he'd wished Arthur were next to him. Every time he'd seen Arthur leave for a date with a different bloke, Merlin had wished that it were _him_ that Arthur was dating. 

And now it was Valentine's Day, and Merlin was single. What was worse than being single on Valentine's Day was being single on your birthday, which was on Valentine's Day. At midnight when his friends barged into his flat with cake and champagne, Arthur told Merlin to make a wish. So Merlin did. He closed his eyes and blew out the candles hoping for, yet again, a kiss from Arthur on his birthday. He'd wished for the same thing for over a dozen years, and it was yet to come true. 

"Excited for your party tomorrow?" Gwen asked as Lance wrapped his arm around her and snuggled up. They had just started dating a few months ago and were still in their honeymoon phase. Merlin didn't mind, though. They were happy in love, and he was happy for his friends. 

Merlin shrugged as he took another piece of cake and enjoyed the sweetness of the vanilla frosting with just a hint of strawberry icing. "Maybe. I hope I meet someone as delicious as this cake," he said. 

He threw a quick glance at Arthur who seemed to be blushing. But when he saw Merlin looking at him, Arthur schooled his face. "What about you, Arthur? Going to bring a hot date to my birthday party?" 

"No," Arthur said, looking deep in thought. "You know how hard it is to ask a man out on a date on Valentine's Day? People think it's like this big deal or something, and if I say, _It's my mate's birthday_ , they think you're just making an excuse." 

"Maybe you two should just be each other's date," Morgana said as she finished the last of her champagne and handed her cup to Leon for a refill. 

"Why? That like makes _no_ sense," Merlin said, hoping he sounded confident and confused, and not flustered and nervous. "What would be the point? We'll never find someone to kiss if everyone thinks that _we_ are together." 

"Well, you are practically together," Gwaine said and then winked at Merlin like it was supposed to mean something. Merlin had no idea what it was supposed to mean. 

"It's late and you lot are making less and less sense," Merlin said, hoping it would give his friends an incentive to leave now. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning, he had to go to work the next day and then prepare for his birthday party the next night. It was always just _so_ convenient to have his birthday and Valentine's Day fall on a Friday. 

"Whatever. We get the hint, Merlin," Morgana said with a sneer and she picked up her coat. Thankfully, most followed her lead and decided to do the same. 

"I hear you invited Mordred," Percy said, so conveniently at the wrong time that everyone turned at gaped at them. First at Merlin, then at Percival. 

"It was sort of—it just happened." Merlin felt his face heat up, and he was so sure that he was blushing. 

"Just happened?" Arthur asked; it was more of a growl than a question but Merlin didn't want to read too much into it. 

"I ran into him at the coffee shop and he asked about my plans for Valentine's Day and you know he knew it was my birthday. I was so nervous that I started rambling—" 

"How many times do I have to tell you to just walk away from the bloke?" Arthur asked, sounding frustrated, and enunciating every word, which was somewhat strange. Merlin had rarely seen this side of Arthur. 

"It's nothing. He knows we're over. We've been over for years—" 

"Merlin," Arthur said. 

"Arthur," everyone else said. They knew that Arthur was gearing up for an argument and it was far too late for that. 

"Just don't right now, okay?" Merlin said and practically pushed his friends out the door so he could get a few hours of decent sleep before the dreaded birthday day began.


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say, Arthur's reaction had truly spooked him. He'd acted in such a different way tonight and Merlin didn't know how to react. After all that, he couldn't sleep at all and ended up texting Arthur at five o'clock in the morning.

  
_Why do you hate Mordred so much_? 

Merlin didn't have to wait long as Arthur's reply was instantaneous.

  
_Because he cheated on you and left you sad. I don't care if you're over it, I'm not over it. No one treats you like that and gets away with it. If he does anything strange at the party, I'm going to punch him in the face. And the balls. And then kick his face while he's down_. 

Merlin laughed to himself at the image. Mordred and Merlin hadn't worked out for many many reasons. And eventually, instead of just breaking up with him like a proper person, Mordred had ended up kissing another bloke at a nightclub. Merlin was _glad_ when it'd happened, even though he hadn't told anyone about his true feelings. He was glad Mordred was moving on because they weren't good for each other. He just didn't have the nerve to break up with him in the first place. Mordred, although in a shitty manner, had done Merlin a favour. 

Of course, he'd been sad about it at first. No one likes to be cheated on. But when Merlin finally pulled his head out of his own arse, he'd realised why it wasn't working out with Mordred. Why it wouldn't work out with anyone else. He was in love with Arthur. He'd been since the day Arthur had jumped in his sandbox and told him they were going to be friends forever. 

How could Merlin fuck something up like that? How could he take his friendship to the next level and then risk losing it all? He couldn't. He wouldn't be able to survive. He could handle Mordred cheating on him, but he could _never_ handle Arthur walking away from him. Never. 

—//—

The workday on Friday was _finally_ over. Merlin was happy his office mates remembered his birthday and had bought him a small cake they shared over apple cider, but he was happy to leave for the weekend. All he needed to do was get through the party and then sleep all day Saturday and Sunday so he could get back to work. 

As he'd just come out of the shower, Merlin was startled by the doorbell. The party wasn't on for another few hours so he had no idea who it could be calling. When he opened the door in his towel, his wet hair still dripping, he was surprised to find Arthur standing there. More surprising was the look on Arthur's face. He looked as though he'd taken the view in and then wasn't able to speak. 

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked, getting out of the way so Arthur could come into his flat. 

"Yeah. Why are you answering the door like that?" Arthur asked. 

Merlin shrugged before he closed the flat door. "Caught me off guard, I didn't know who it was." 

"What if it were Mordred?" 

And there it was. The ever so over-protective Arthur who just couldn't handle Merlin making any decisions about his own life. He shook his head and walked out of the sitting room towards his bedroom to grab a clean pair of trousers and a shirt. 

Arthur followed him but when Merlin looked at him, he was looking away as if he were giving Merlin some privacy. "Arthur, we've known each other since forever, stop acting like I'm some girl..." 

"Will you just hurry up and get dressed already?" Arthur snapped and left the room. 

"Why'd you follow me in the first place?" Merlin muttered to himself. When he came out of the room, he found Arthur sitting at a chair in the kitchen drinking one of the spiked ciders for the party. "Don't finish those before the guests arrive," he said. 

Arthur looked at Merlin and made a face. "I was just having one."

"Why are you so early, Arthur?" Not that Merlin had a problem with Arthur showing up so early, or any of his other friends showing up early, but Arthur usually was the last one to arrive at a party. The fact he was there two hours in advance had Merlin slightly worried. 

"I just...I went home and then I knew I had to be here so I couldn't do anything else so I just decided to be early. So I wouldn't be late." 

"So you could be here when Mordred arrived." 

"Exactly," Arthur said. "No. I mean, I just didn't want to be late." 

"Arthur." Merlin's tone was stern and he needed to know what game Arthur was playing. He'd never showed any interest in any of Merlin's boyfriends, or ex-boyfriends before. Just what was so special about bloody Mordred? 

"Ugh. Whatever, Merlin," Arthur said and threw his chair back as he abruptly stood up. "If you want me to leave, then I'll leave, okay?" 

"No, that's not—" Merlin pulled on Arthur's arm before he could do something stupid like leave and not come back. It wasn't what Merlin wanted. He just—he just needed to know what Arthur wanted. 

Truth be told, Arthur had been acting very strange lately and Merlin hadn't been able to figure it out. Now he was here, and they were alone; he needed to know what his friend was going through. 

Arthur pulled his arm away from Merlin as if his touch nearly burned Arthur. "Don't," he said. 

"Why?" Merlin said, taking a step towards Arthur, and Arthur taking a step back. "It's just me, Arthur. What's wrong?" 

Arthur continued to take steps back as Merlin approached him, until his back hit the wall and there was nowhere else to go. Merlin crowded his space. He needed Arthur to look at him and tell him what was on his mind. 

Arthur's eyes widened and his mouth slightly parted. Merlin was standing so close to him. So close that he could _smell_ Arthur's cologne. So close, he could feel Arthur's breath on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"I want you..." Arthur whispered, looking as if he was saying to no one else but himself.

"Want me to what?" Merlin asked.

"No. I don't want you to... I _want_ you," Arthur said.

"Oh," Merlin said, stupidly. " _Oh_." Merlin knew, there was no escape now.

Arthur closed his eyes and his head hit the wall as he threw it back. "Fuck," he mumbled.

"Is wanting me really that bad?" Merlin asked quietly. He waited until Arthur opened his eyes and looked at him again, and then Merlin took a step back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No," Arthur said, pulling on Merlin's arm. "I like it when you're close to me."

Merlin stopped walking away and then closed the distance between them. This time, he was closer. Closer to Arthur, and his heart was beating a million miles per minute. "I _want_ to be close to you."

"We've been friends for so long..." Arthur paused, looking as though he was trying to read Merlin's face. 

"I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember," Merlin said in a rush.

Arthur chuckled slightly and Merlin felt like a fool. What if this was all a joke and Merlin had just idiotically confessed his feelings to Arthur who probably didn't even mean anything he'd just said? This was all some sort of a prank and Merlin fell prey to it.

"Do you know for how many years I've wished for you to say those words to me?" Arthur asked, looking serious. So, no. It wasn't a prank. Probably not.

"What words?"

"I've been in love with _you_ ," Arthur said.

"I...I don't understand. You're my best friend, Arthur. How could you not tell?"

"How couldn't you?" Arthur asked in return.

"You're the reason I realised I was gay."

"You're the reason I came out," Arthur said.

"As bisexual."

"As someone who fancied men also. Because I fancied you, you git."

Merlin sighed in disbelief. "I thought you knew. I thought all these years you knew I wanted you and you were just polite enough to—"

And then Arthur kissed him. He grabbed Merlin's waist and pulled their bodies close so they were joined from head to toe, as much as they could be, and kissed him. He tasted like apple cider and cinnamon, and Arthur. He tasted just as sweet and delicious as Merlin had always imagined him to be.

It didn't take long for Merlin to get hard. He was kissing the man he loved. His fantasy turning into reality and he was slightly embarrassed when he realised his erection was pressing against Arthur's thigh. That was, until he realised Arthur was hard under him. They were both aroused, and intoxicated for each other. With each other.

Merlin broke the kiss abruptly and before Arthur could voice his concern or disapproval, pulled Arthur towards his bedroom. They'd slept next to each other on Merlin's bed for years, but not like this. _Never_ like this.

They were half naked by the time they'd hit the bed and were under the covers; hands going everywhere as Arthur pushed Merlin down into the mattress and got on top of him. They rubbed up against each other, writhing bodies, entangled limbs, and lips that refused to part. 

It was good. It was _so fucking_ good that Merlin couldn't believe they'd never done this. Why hadn't he just told Arthur how he felt so long ago? Why hadn't he kissed Arthur like this before? Why had he wasted all his time and energy to try to not be in love with Arthur when being in love with Arthur was just the most amazing and magical thing in the world?

Arthur wrapped his hand around both their erections and stroked them together. He was firm but gentle. His moans were the hottest thing Merlin had ever heard and he never wanted them to stop. They came quickly and quietly, as though if they'd been loud, the secret would be out. The magic of what they'd done would no longer belong to just them.

As Arthur's limp body collapsed on top of him, the reality of what they'd just done hit Merlin hard. They'd done something they could never take back. _This_ was going to change their relationship—their friendship—forever. Now he remembered why he'd never told Arthur how he'd felt. Why he'd never kissed Arthur.

Before he could say anything to ruin the moment, Merlin felt Arthur's chest rise and fall as he was on top of Merlin. It hadn't taken Arthur long to fall asleep. Merlin gently slid on his bed so Arthur could slide off him and next to him. He got out of bed as quietly as he could and threw the covers on top of Arthur. He dressed quietly and made his way out of the bedroom so he could finish setting up the flat for the party.

An hour later, a dressed Arthur emerged out of the bedroom. "Hi," he said, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hi," Merlin said. "Sleep okay?"

"Yeah. I—"

Before Arthur could finish his sentence, the doorbell rang again and Merlin went to answer it.


	4. Chapter 4

The party was in full swing. Everyone was either on time or early. Merlin figured his friends knew he wasn't so crazy about Valentine's Day and they didn't want to give him any reason to cancel the party.  
  
The entire time while they were in the room, Merlin looked at Arthur and caught him staring at Merlin. Unlike the last times, now, Arthur didn't look away and Merlin's heart beat faster. The reality of what they'd done hung between the two of them as a giant fire breathing dragon no one else could see. He knew that it wasn't unrequited love anymore, yet, he was apprehensive.  
  
Arthur smiled at Merlin, and then got back to the conversation with whomever he was talking to. Merlin did the same.  
  
Eventually, Merlin walked up to Arthur while he was in the middle of a talk and Arthur would place his arm around Merlin. It was a friendly gesture. It was a friendly gesture to the rest of the room because they didn't know what he and Arthur had done. After a few minutes, Merlin pulled off and went to talk to Gwen as she called for him.  
  
Then, when Merlin would be in the midst of a heated argument with Gwaine and Arthur would come and place his hand on Merlin's shoulder. This game of back and forth between the two of them while they entertained the guests continued throughout the party and Merlin had no idea if anyone could tell things were different now. _They_ were different now.  
  
Everything seemed to be going okay until the dancing started. Gwaine dimmed the lights in the sitting room and Morgana and Leon hit the dance floor first, close and intimate. She'd been stringing him along for years now and Leon was just a complete sucker for Morgana it was pathetic and endearing at the same time.  
  
Merlin was so glad Arthur wasn't like that. Or maybe he was, he'd have no clue. They never talked about what they were like as lovers. They had just been friends. Until now.  
  
After a few more people were on the dance floor, Arthur pulled Merlin in. "Hey, let's dance," he said as he wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and pulled him close.  
  
Suddenly, the song changed and then it was a slow ballad. Merlin had no idea who it was that'd prepared the music for the night but he was sure they'd had it in for him.  
  
Arthur rested his head on Merlin's shoulder and they moved together. It was ridiculously nerve-wracking. He felt a few eyes on him but he didn't want to pull away. Arthur was being all-romantic like a boyfriend. The room was dark so Merlin was glad people couldn't see his expression. He was sure it was somewhere between delight and pure panic.  
  
"What are you doing?" he whispered to Arthur who raised his head and looked at him.  
  
"Dancing with you."  
  
"We've never danced like this before."  
  
Arthur chuckled before he leaned in to whisper in Merlin's ear, "There are a lot of things we did today we haven't done before."  
  
Merlin began to ask, "What does it mean?"  
  
"So did the two of you actually take my advice?" Morgana cut in a moment later and Merlin and Arthur pushed off each other. He looked at Arthur for a quick second, who looked embarrassed.   
  
"What advice?" Merlin asked.  
  
"That you should just be each other's date," Morgana said, waving her hand in the air. "You two make the best looking couple here, anyway."  
  
"It's just a dance," Merlin said, before he turned around and walked away.   
  
He didn't get away far enough when Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing," Merlin said. He didn't know how to have this conversation at a party full of people.  
  
"I thought you were...okay with what we did," Arthur whispered and pulled Merlin into the kitchen corner. The drinks were on the other side so he knew no one was going to listen to them or hang around in that corner.  
  
"I...I don't know..."  
  
"I thought you loved me?" Arthur asked, and he looked so innocent in that moment it nearly broke Merlin's heart. Here he was worried about himself when he should have realised Arthur was going through something too. Arthur had felt the same way as Merlin, so naturally, he would be just as apprehensive.  
  
"I do. You know that," Merlin said, looking everywhere but at Arthur.  
  
"And what we did—"  
  
"Is everything all right here?" Percy walked in next to them and tapped both Merlin and Arthur on their back. "Why do the two of you look so serious?"  
  
Merlin quickly turned his gaze from Arthur to Percy and realised his friend was very drunk. He wouldn't have noticed anything more weird than the two of them looking serious. "Fine," he said dryly.  
  
"Can't get a fucking minute," Arthur mumbled and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"What did I do?" Percy asked, looking confused and slightly guilty. He pouted and looked at Merlin with his puppy dog eyes and Merlin nearly melted in front of him.  
  
"Nothing. It's not you, mate. Say, did you ask Gwaine to dance with you yet?" He teased Percy hoping to lighten the mood.  
  
Percy blushed and his head hung low. "No," he said.  
  
"Come on, do it. I'm sure he's waiting for you. It's Valentine's Day after all."  
  
Percy nodded reluctantly and he and Merlin walked out of the kitchen together. He watched as Percy walked up to Gwaine and slowly, they started to move together. Then, Merlin turned his attention to the rest of the room searching for Arthur but he couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
Finally, Merlin went into his bedroom and opened the door. Arthur was sitting on the bed, staring at his mobile.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Fine. Just thinking," Arthur said and placed his mobile in his pocket.  
  
"Messaging someone?" Merlin asked.  
  
"Just reading over our old texts," Arthur replied.  
  
"Arthur..."  
  
"Do you want to be with me, Merlin?" Arthur asked, looking up at Merlin, and there was something so raw there that left Merlin speechless.  
  
"I do," Merlin answered honestly. "That's not the problem."  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Arthur turned so he could be sitting face to face with Merlin; he caressed Merlin's cheek with the back of his hand and Merlin leaned into the touch. "You want this and I want this and what we did today—"  
  
"What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"Why wouldn't it work?"  
  
Merlin shrugged. "Lots of friends get together and it ends up failing. I mean what do you think will happen if Gwaine and Percy get together and they don't work out?"  
  
"They haven't known each other for as long as you and I have and our friendship has survived a lot. I think Gwaine and Percy would think it was worth it and that's why they would try."  
  
"I don't know..." Merlin said again. He was just so afraid to take the next step, so afraid of losing Arthur he'd rather just be his friend than end up being nothing at all. He'd kept his feelings under control for years, he could continue to do it.  
  
"Is it Mordred?" Arthur asked.  
  
"What? No." Merlin shook his head fiercely because Arthur couldn't be more wrong. "It was never Mordred. It was always you, Arthur. We didn't work out because I was in love with you and Mordred knew that."  
  
"And I love you, Merlin. I want us to be together." Arthur stopped talking abruptly and pulled Merlin in for a fierce kiss. This kiss seemed more desperate than the one they'd shared in the kitchen hours ago. It was as if Arthur was trying to tell him something and only a kiss would get that message through.  
  
Merlin pulled Arthur closer, grabbing his shirt with his fists and kissed him back. It was a deep, heated, bruising kiss. It made him feel something Merlin had never felt before.  
  
"What was that?" Merlin asked when they'd pulled apart.  
  
"A birthday kiss. A kiss you deserve," Arthur said. "A kiss that tells you you're my everything and I don't want to be your friend anymore. I want more. I've wanted more for a very long time. If I'd know before arriving today that we'd end up doing...what we did. I would have brought you a cheesy Valentine's Day card just to prove that I really mean it," Arthur said with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Merlin was still slightly nervous. "Our friendship—"  
  
"Our friendship won't survive if you're with someone else. I can't watch that happen. Do you want that? Do you want me to just turn away from you?"  
  
Merlin shook his head. He gave a tentative smile and closed his eyes. They kissed again. Soft this time. Taking their time as if that was what they had — all the time in the world.  
  
"So what do you say, Merlin?"  
  
"To what?" Merlin asked, kissing Arthur's jaw before he made his way down Arthur's neck, and then kissing his collarbone.  
  
"Will you be my Valentine?"  
  
Merlin looked up at Arthur and they simply looked at each other for a very long time. "I say yes," he said.  
  
Eventually, after a few more kisses, and hands groping each other as much as they could over clothes, Arthur and Merlin decided to go back to the party. Some of the guests had already left and some looked tired as they rested on the sofa nursing a drink in their hand.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Gwen asked after Merlin walked into the sitting room first. "Charles, Jake, and Teresa left. They wanted to say goodbye, but were running late for another party."  
  
"We were...celebrating," Arthur said, and kissed Merlin's cheek before walking away.  
  
"Really?" Gwen said, sounding scandalised, though she had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"It is my birthday," Merlin said shrugging.  
  
It wasn't long before all the guests started to leave for their own plans for Valentine's Day. Percy was going over to Gwaine's place, and Morgana had invited Leon over to her flat.  
  
As the room started to thin out, the realisation of the fact that Arthur would be spending the night was starting to settle in. Still, it didn't make Merlin nervous, but only excited him. He was glad to take their relationship—their friendship—to the next level. He was glad that Arthur was so sure for the both of them.  
  
He had his birthday kiss and then a promise.  
  
"Why do you look so happy?" Merlin asked Arthur when the last of the guests had left and the flat was entirely empty. "I mean, I know I'd said yes to me being your Valentine and all..."  
  
Arthur shook his head and kissed Merlin again. "Just realised something," he said.  
  
"Realised what?"  
  
"Mordred didn't show up tonight."  
  
Merlin shook his head. "I told you we're over. We'd been over for a long time. My invitation to him was a courtesy. He wasn't actually going to show."  
  
"Hmm. He better never show if he knows what's good for him."  
  
"You know, I never knew you were this jealous," Merlin said, locking the door to his flat, turning out the lights in the sitting room, and then pulled Arthur towards the bedroom.  
  
" _You_ better get used to it," Arthur said, taking his shirt off and then yanking Merlin's shirt off and over his head without asking for his permission.  
  
Merlin threw his head back and laughed. "Hold on, before we do anything. I need a shower." He went into the linen closet next to the bathroom and pulled out a towel, which he threw at Arthur. "Care to join me?"  
  
Arthur's eyes grew dark as he gave Merlin a once over and then stared back at the towel in his hand. "I...yeah. That...sounds good."  
  
Merlin resisted the urge to laugh again. Instead, he grabbed Arthur's arm and headed them off to the shower. He had no idea what the future held for them, but he was glad Arthur wanted him badly enough to not care. Maybe _he_ worried too much, or maybe someone needed to worry about it, yet at the same time Merlin knew living in the moment was far better than never having to experience it.  
  
They'd been friends for a long time, and maybe now, they were going to be lovers, forever. Probably.

* * *

The End. Thanks for reading


End file.
